


Why was he tap dancing?

by 365paperdolls



Category: High School Musical: The Musical: The Series (TV)
Genre: Gen, Mentions of Big Red/ Ashlyn, Mentions of Kissing, Post 1x10
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:54:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22260646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/365paperdolls/pseuds/365paperdolls
Summary: Ashlyn tells her cousin what happened in the gym.
Relationships: Ashlyn Caswell & E.J. Caswell
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	Why was he tap dancing?

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place after 1x10.

“I have to tell you something.” Ashlyn says to EJ as she paces around her bedroom.

“I figured, you’ve been acting strange since we left the school. Are you ok?”

“Yeah. Remember how before we went to Denny’s I went back to the gym because I said I’d forgotten something.”

“Yeah?” EJ had no idea where this was heading.

“I kissed him.” She confesses.

“Oh.”

“He was rap dancing and then I kissed him.” 

“Wait you kissed Tom? I thought you liked Big Red.”

“I do, I kissed Big Red.”

“Big Red was tap dancing. Why was he rap dancing?” 

“I’m not really sure, I didn’t ask him.”

“Because you were too busy kissing him.”

“EJ!”

“Did he kiss you back?”

“Yes.”

“Did you like it.”

“Yes.”

“Are you going to kiss him again?”

“Maybe. Why are you interrogating me?”

“Because I’m your cousin and I’m trying to make sense of how you feel about this situation.”

“I’m really really happy.” She says sincerely.

He hugs her. 

“Then I’m happy too. But Ash?”

“Yes?”

“If you are going to date this guy can you please find out why he was tap dancing.”

She laughs.

“I will.”


End file.
